Looking Through the Windows
Looking Through the Windows is the second soundtrack album by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on June 20, 2030 under Virgin Records. It is the soundtrack for the movie Golden Star, in which Frosty co-stars in. The album features music that is supposed to accompany the film. Recording took place from March to April 2030. The album features several different genres, including electropop, jazz, R&B, and trap pop. The album went on to become a commercial success, debuting at and peaking at number 2 in the US, and peaking at number 1 in eight countries worldwide. It was also a critical success, as critics praised Frosty's vocal delivery on the album, as well as the sophistication and diversity of the music on the record. The album spawned two singles. The first of which, Star, went on to become Frosty's biggest hit of all time in the US, peaking at number one for 10 consecutive weeks. Not only was the song a commercial success, it was a critical success as well. Star went on to become one of the most iconic songs of all time in pop culture. The second single Bad Boy was released eight months later due to the success of The Royal Collection. In an interview, Frosty revealed that No Matter What was going to be released as the third single, but the idea was scrapped after it took so long to be able to release Bad Boy. Background After Frosty's success with soundtrack singles in the past such as Drive Me Crazy (2024), Dance the Night Away (2025), Secret (2026), and his successful soundtrack album What's His Name, Virgin Records urged Frosty to record his own solo soundtrack for his upcoming movie Golden Star. Frosty agreed, enlisting a team of writers and producers to help create the record. Music Looking Through the Windows is a very diverse record which encompasses a variety of musical styles, including electronica, hip hop, electro-funk, R&B, sophisti-pop, synthpop, trap pop, jazz, baroque pop, minimal pop, and house music. Lyrically, the album deals with themes found in the movie. Promotion Singles The lead single, Star, was released on June 13, 2030. An upbeat house track, the song was originally planned to be reelased as a B-side of Get It Together which was going to have a CD release. However, Frosty's team convinced him to release it as its own single. Frosty was against this idea at first, as he didn't want to release a random single with no purpose, but he eventually decided to place it on Looking Through the Windows and release it as the lead single from the soundtrack. It was an instant hit, debuting at position number 4 on the Billboard Hot 100, and eventually peaking at number 1 for 10 weeks, becoming Frosty's biggest hit of all time in the US. Star went on to become an important moment in the history of pop culture, as it promoted gay rights, freedom, and expression through dance. The second and final single, Bad Boy, was released on February 9, 2031. it was supposed to be released earlier, but release was delayed due to the success of The Royal Collection. The song was a hit, peaking at number 6 in the US. The music video featured Frosty in bondage wear, and features several gay couples. Tour Frosty embarked on the Black Blood World Tour in 2030 to promote the album alongside his fourth studio album SouL. On tour, he dedicated a whole segment to the album. He performed six songs from the album on the tour, namely "Jesus Risen/Love is Love", "Bad Boy", "Show Guys", "Superglue", "Dine In", and "Star". Tracklist Charts Category:Albums Category:Soundtracks Category:Official soundtrack albums Category:SouL era